


Where the Lines Overlap

by byunstory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Songfic, baekhyun is kind of an otaku, kind of??, slight kaibaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunstory/pseuds/byunstory
Summary: Baekhyun falls in love with his best friend’s hot brother who owns a garage band.





	Where the Lines Overlap

**Author's Note:**

> hi! u should listen to paramore’s where the lines overlap bc that’s kinda where i got the idea from. enjoy!

Baekhyun’s gaze lingers outside the window of his class as he observes students from other classes playing football down the field. His right hand grips on his bag, the bell rung about ten minutes ago, and the class is already empty and Baekhyun was the only person left in his class, waiting for someone.

He moves his gaze from the window towards the class door once he heard loud footsteps approaching the class. A tall dude appears in between the opened doors, panting. “Hey, Baek! Sorry to keep you waiting,” the dude said in between panting, it’s Baekhyun’s best friend, Park Chanja, aka the tallest student in his high school. Chanja approaches Baekhyun, noticing how done with him the latter’s face looks.

“Hey, don’t look so sour, it wasn’t my fault that the homeroom teacher wanted to see me!” Chanja exclaims, “Plus, you could’ve waited for me at the gates instead here.”

Baekhyun puts his bag around his shoulders before smacking Chanja’s arm, “Let’s just go,” he said coolly as he walks past Chanja.

Baekhyun and Chanja have been best friends for years now, they connect with each other so well especially when it comes about their favorite shows. Correction, _animes_. The first time they’ve talked to each other was when they were around 13 years old, both of them remembers the scenario so well and still brings it up to their conversations til this day. It was when Chanja accidentally dropped his Highschool DXD manga on the floor and before he could even lay his hands on it to pick it up, another pair of hands already did and guess who it was, of course, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanja was beyond embarrassed that day, apart from the reason the manga cover was an anime character with big tits, it was also because back then, he was still a closeted _otaku_. Chanja braced himself to hear the other person’s laugh at him, but apparently there was no laugh at all. In fact, the other person asked:

“Do you like animes too?”

And that was when their friendship started.

They are now 18 years old and are on their last year of high school, yet their friendship still blooms everyday.

Today was the first day, after many years of their friendships, that Chanja invited Baekhyun to his house. Chanja wanted to show Baekhyun his figurine collections, for he never stopped talking about how many figurines he owns. Baekhyun trusts Chanja and his words, but he has to see it with his own eyes in order to believe everything Chanja has been telling him about his figurines. He says he has 3 whole glass racks filled with figurines in his room, and Baekhyun just had to see.

Baekhyun doesn’t get it though, he’s invited Chanja to his house a countless of times. Up to the point where Chanja can just barge into his house without even noticing him first, yet he, himself has never been to Chanja’s house. Not even once was he invited. Guess this time, he just got lucky.

Chanja unlocks the front door of his house while Baekhyun waits behind him. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to show you my figurines,” he says, and Baekhyun just lets out a small laugh. Chanja pushes the door once he unlocks it. “Welcome to the Park residence,” Chanja voices, letting Baekhyun inside first.

His house was a two level house and the insides seemed very neatly organized. Although Baekhyun was sure his friend’s bedroom isn’t.

Chanja locks the door and hangs the key in a key holder beside the door. “Wow your house is fucking nice,” Baekhyun blurts out, observing each and every corner of his friend’s house.

“I know,” Chanja chuckles, “Now, shall we go upstairs to my lair?” he asks, already climbing up the stairs.

Baekhyun followed from behind, the staircase was covered in brown colored carpet and it felt really soft against his feet.

They arrived at Chanja’s door which is the first thing they see once they reaches the top stairs. Chanja opens the door to his room and shouted something, but Baekhyun wasn’t listening. For he noticed three bedrooms in the upstairs area. One was Chanja’s, the other one was his parents’, and the third one.. he wasn’t sure. The door was filled with posters of rock bands that Baekhyun does not recognize.

_That’s strange. Wasn’t Chanja an only child?_

“Oi,” Chanja calls, Baekhyun immediately shakes the thought in his head and gathered all his attention to his friend, who’s standing in his room with his hand still gripping the doorknob.

“Don’t just stand there!”

Baekhyun’s face lights up instantly before he steps inside Chanja’s room.

_Wow._

His room was so spacious and there were tons, and by that, tons, of anime posters on the walls. There were shelves with lots of mangas in it, and there was a Playstation 4 with 2 sticks on the floor, along with a TV in front of it, and a lot of games scattered around. Baekhyun couldn’t close his mouth once he saw the infamous 3 glass racks.

“Whoa!” he screamed, abandoning his bag on the floor as he dashes towards the racks. “Holy shit, you do have a lot of figurines!”

Chanja closes the door and approaches Baekhyun, “Duh! Did you think I was lying?”

“I mean, with that face of yours of course i did,” Baekhyun answered and received a playful smack on his arm.

Baekhyun owns figurines too, a couple of them. And he secure them inside a small shelf. Not much, for you can count the figurines he owns by fingers.

But _this_ , wow this was on another level. This looks like something you can find on the store, not in someone’s house, specifically in their room. “How many years did it took for you to collect all this junk?” Baekhyun asks with a tone so amused.

Chanja hums as he recalls, “About 2 years, I think,” he answers, “I bought my One Piece figurine 2 years ago and I guess I just continued collecting them.”

Baekhyun’s eyes wander towards the One Piece figurines, almost all of the characters are there. Baekhyun shrieked, “Shit, look at Robin!”

Chanja laughs while sitting with his legs tucked on his bed, watching his best friend. “Yeah, join me in Tekken after you drool over Robin and her glory, will ya’,” he said.

Baekhyun didn’t respond as he continues to gawk in awe over his best friend’s figurines.

 

Baekhyun joined him about half an hour later and chose Heihachi.

 

They went on about a couple rounds before Baekhyun started to get bored and decides to just lay on Chanja’s bed. “You know,” comes out of his mouth, “I could’ve owned twice as much figurines as you if I had enough dedication.. and money.”

Chanja laughed, but his eyes were focused on the TV screen, busy choosing another game to play. “Not all of them are from my blood, sweat, and tears, dumbass, of course I asked my parents for some money.”

Baekhyun, who was laying on his back turns around so that he’s now laying on his chest, back facing the ceiling. He stares at Chanja, “Never said you bought all of this, plus I know you’re broke as fuck. You’re lucky enough your parents are successful and rich,” he said.

Chanja rolls his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

For about the next couple of minutes, Baekhyun watches Chanja play Overwatch by himself, and he shouts at every single move his best friend makes, making Chanja’s ears hurt. “If you’re just gonna scream at me like that, why don’t you just join me, dammit!” but Baekhyun didn’t join him.

 

Suddenly, just for a split second, all the sounds of laughter coming from the both of them were drowned as a loud strum of guitar could be heard from downstairs.

Chanja freezes, his thumb reaches for a button on his stick and the game paused. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, Chanja looked like he’s just seen a ghost and he could, almost, see a single drop of sweat rolling down the side of Chanja’s face.

“What was that?” Baekhyun asked, the room fell into complete silence. Baekhyun waited for the strumming sound to return but it didn’t.

Chanja stood up and walked towards Baekhyun’s abandoned bag on the floor and picked it up, “Playtime’s over, dude, I think it’s time for you to go home,” he said.

Baekhyun sat up straight, “What the fuck? Are you kicking me out?”

Before Chanja could even answer the question that had just been thrown at him, the strum of an electric guitar was once again heard. This time, it was louder and it didn’t stop.

It was playing a song. Someone was playing an electric guitar downstairs.

It was so loud, Baekhyun could almost see the door of Chanja’s room vibrating. “The fuck is going on down there?!” Baekhyun shouted, his voice battling the loudness of the guitar.

Chanja visibly sighs, “My brother.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows knitted together even more, his face turned into a visible scowl. “You have a brother?”

The strumming stopped, and once again the room was filled with silence. Chanja avoided Baekhyun’s gaze, no, his _glare_.

“I can’t believe you,” comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth. “I can’t believe you’ve never told me you have a brother. I’ve spent all these years thinking you were an only child, and turns out you’re not?”

Chanja lets Baekhyun speak.

“How do you want me to react to this?”

“I didn’t want you to know I have a brother.”

Baekhyun frowns in confusion, “And why is that?”

Chanja finally lets their eyes meet, “Because I’m afraid of him.”

It was confusing really, for Baekhyun. The Chanja he knows doesn’t have a fear towards anything, towards anyone. The Chanja he knows is someone brave, someone who is not afraid to face anything at all.

“You’re afraid of your brother?”

Chanja sits beside Baekhyun, he lets out a deep sigh before opening his mouth, “I’ve never been close to my brother. My whole entire life, it‘s almost as if, we’re just two complete strangers living under the same roof,” he said, “My brother has his own rules, he has his own ways of seeing the world, of seeing everything differently. He doesn’t go by the rules, nor does he listen to my parents.”

Baekhyun didn’t want to interrupt, so he listens to every word Chanja has to say.

Chanja chuckles, “Two strangers who happens to have the same blood and came from the same vag—“

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Baekhyun cuts whatever his best friend was about to say, making Chanja chuckle.

“Anyway,” Baekhyun said, sighing. “Can you at least tell your brother to be quiet?”

Chanja stares at him, “I just told you I’m afraid of him and you’re sending me off to face him and tell him to be quiet?”

“Whoa, no need to look so offended, it was just a question,” right after he said that, another session of guitar strumming could be heard from downstairs.

Baekhyun stood up, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to do it myself,” he exclaims. Chanja widen his eyes.

“What? No, you can’t do that,” he warned, “Baek, you don’t know my brother.”

Baekhyun shrugs, “You don’t know your brother either, right?” he continued to walk towards the door, ignoring his best friend behind him who is dead worried about what could happen to the former.

Baekhyun is a fearless man himself, that’s why he and Chanja clicks so well with each other, for the both of them aren’t afraid of anything. And they face everything together because when they’re together, everything seems possible. Although it appears that sometimes, you just have to do it yourself.

The loud strumming could be heard clearer as Baekhyun continues to walk down the staircase. His best friend’s brother was, without a doubt, playing something related to rock music. Something that Baekhyun isn’t really fond of.

He reaches the living room and stops for a second, trying to figure out where the sound is coming from and lets the sound of the electric guitar flow into his ears.

It was coming from the garage.

So he moves his feet, slowly, towards the garage door. The closer he got, the louder the sound became. And he can’t wait to make Chanja’s brother to shut it off.

His hand reached the doorknob and opened the door carefully. Letting the sound of the guitar blast loudly.

And that was when he first saw him.

Chanja’s (taller) older brother.

The said man turned his head, and a blank expression instantly changed into a confused one. His fingers stopped strumming and his eyes were staring straight into Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun could almost see the fire in it, the rage. Baekhyun made him angry, without even opening his mouth.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Chanja wasn’t lying. It was true. His brother is scary. His brother is intimidating. No, he’s beyond intimidating. There’s this aura around him that just screams: _fuck off_.

But Baekhyun is fearless.

“Uh,” comes out of his mouth, “Yeah, hi, can you turn it down?”

_That was bad._

The taller male raised his eyebrows in surprise, Baekhyun could see the slight smirk he had on his face just before the male walk towards the speaker that his electric guitar is connected to, and turned it louder.

“Like this?” he asked before strumming his red colored guitar again, this time, of course, louder.

_Ah._

He was playing with him.

Like a game.

And Baekhyun likes games.

So he walks towards the guitar speaker, not ignoring how the frown on the taller male‘s face became even more visible each step he took, “No,” he said, “Like this,” and he pulled the cable off.

Silence filled the air and Baekhyun could feel himself drowning in what appears to be, rage. The air was heavy with rage and Baekhyun knew he made his best friend’s brother mad.

The taller male settles his red guitar down carefully before approaching Baekhyun. Baekhyun unknowingly took a step back.

“Who the fuck allowed you here?” the taller male asked, his voice was deep, deeper than the night. And it made Baekhyun shiver.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.”

The distance between them gradually became thinner and without even realizing it, Baekhyun was cornered. His back hit the wall and he was cornered.

But Baekhyun is fearless.

“I will if you turn it down,” he said before continuing, “Better yet, if you just fucking stop playing it.”

In just a split second, Baekhyun felt a big hand gripping the collar of his uniform shirt, twisting it. The collar wrinkled inside the grip and Baekhyun’s feet tiptoed as the taller male continued to lift Baekhyun’s collar up until it touches Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun lifted his chin, showing how he’s not afraid of what might happen to him.

The taller man moved closer until their faces were not more than 2 inches apart. “ _No one can tell me what to do_ ,” the taller man hissed, and Baekhyun could feel his breath brushing against every skin of his face.

The grip around his collar loosened up and Baekhyun’s heels touches the ground again. His eyes didn’t move away from the taller male’s eyes and he unintentionally observed every corner, every little details of the taller male’s face.

_Damn._

He was gorgeous.

His half lidded eyes were huge, like a puppy’s eyes, although puppy’s eyes are supposed to look cute, his somehow looks intimidating and scary. His nose was so perfectly shaped and Baekhyun could see the little mole on the bridge of his nose. His lips were so nice to look at, Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring at them ever since he cornered him, and they were so plump. It makes him want to.. kiss them.

And the most noticeable feature about the taller male was his ears. His goddamn big ears, _why?_ Why are they so big and why do they stood out so much? And why, just why does Baekhyun find them cute?

His messy brown locks looked so soft, and each strand seems to face different ways. It makes Baekhyun wants to ruffle it, make it even more messier before styling it neatly afterwards, and then maybe put a cute little ribbon on it, just like a puppy.

_What?_

“The fuck are you looking a—“

“Oh my god!”

Baekhyun turned his head, and so did the man in front of him. It was Chanja by the door, his eyes were wide and both of his hands were covering his gawking mouth. “Oh my god,” he repeated.

Chanja pulled Baekhyun from his brother and immediately bowed, making Baekhyun completely flustered. Was there a reason for him to be so polite?

“Sorry!” Chanja apologizes, “Sorry, he’s my friend.”

Baekhyun noticed how Chanja’s brother’s furrowed eyebrows eased up a little, although the frown was still there. His brother rolled his eyes before walking towards his guitar, ignoring the two other beings.

“I’ll take him upstairs now,” Chanja said, still being ignored by his brother.

Chanja nudged Baekhyun’s elbow slightly, forcing him to apologize to his brother although he doesn’t seem to find anything to be sorry about. “Just fucking apologize,” Chanja whispered. Baekhyun didn’t want Chanja to look even more guilty than he is right now, so he did.

“Sorry.”

The man he apologized to stopped his movements for a second before saying, “Yeah, you better be.”

Baekhyun wanted to rage, wanted to scream at the man whose back is currently facing him, wanted to yell at him until the veins on his neck popped out for making his best friend live in fear for the past years. In fear of his brother in which Baekhyun now appears to find stupid instead of intimidating and scary.

But he held it in and transferred all of his rage to the both of his fist.

Chanja brought Baekhyun to his room again, wrapping his arm around his best friend’s tense shoulders.

Chanja closes the door behind him as he stares at Baekhyun who is now busy packing his things into his bag. “Baekhyun,” he called.

“Baekhyun,” still no response.

“Baekhyun!” the said man turned his head.

“Tell me, why are you so afraid of your brother?” he asked. Chanja froze for a second before sighing.

“I don’t know, he just scares me.”

Baekhyun puts his bag on his right shoulder and approaches his best friend, “I’m gonna change that,” he said with his index finger touching Chanja’s chest. “You should not be scared of someone like your brother and I’m gonna help you.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” said Baekhyun before dashing out of of his best friend’s room, leaving the latter speechless.

Once he reaches downstairs, he felt a heavyweight on his shoulders for some reason, like he just offered himself to something very, completely, unexplainably wrong.

But he avoided the feelings and left the house. Not noticing the tall figure staring at him with eyes filled with curiousness.

 

 

 

 

 

For the next couple of days, Baekhyun tried not to think about Chanja’s brother which, apparently has a name. He asked Chanja about his name the next day after their first encounter.

His name was Park Chanyeol.

At first, Baekhyun laughed at his best friend because his brother’s name sounds nicer than his, but then he remembered how big of a jerk his brother was and immediately swallowed his words back down his throat.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun wakes up from his slumber and saw his classmate’s, Jongdae’s face. “The teacher,” he said, almost like a whisper.

“Byun Baekhyun?” the teacher called, and he noticed now that everyone was staring at him. “What is the answer to number 5?”

Baekhyun tosses the page of his textbook, trying to find which number 5 she was talking about. “Uhh,” he stopped to look at the teacher, “Neil Armstrong?”

The whole entire class laughed at him, even the teacher. “I’m pretty sure that’s the correct answer for another question, but, no, Mr. Byun, the correct answer is 27,” his homeroom teacher said, she flips the page on her textbook before saying, “Detention after school, Mr. Byun.”

_Ugh._

 

“Neil Armstrong!!“ Jongdae shouted right on his face after class, laughing as hard as he can, rubbing the mistakes on Baekhyun’s face again and again. “Seriously, dude?!”

Baekhyun smacks Jongdae with his textbook, “Shut the fuck up! How was I supposed to know the answer was 27 dammit,” he said.

“I don’t know, maybe by paying attention in class?” said Jongdae, intentionally making the tone go higher.

Kim Jongdae, he’s also Baekhyun’s best friend, although their friendship’s not as long as Baekhyun and Chanja’s, they’re still close friends. Most possibly because they’ve been classmates for 3 whole years. And Baekhyun sometimes wonder if they’re gonna go to the same university or not.

“Good luck in detention later,” he said before standing up, ruffles Baekhyun’s hair and left him alone.

 

Did Baekhyun attend detention?  
No.

 

The next days, weeks even, Baekhyun had forgotten completely about Chanja’s brother, about Park Chanyeol and about how he said he was going to help his best friend get over his fear towards his brother. He forgot about it. Gone. Nowhere to be found in his head.

That is until one day.

“You want me to what?”

_“Bring me my comics that I left at your house dammit, those are new!”_

“Yeah, so? I’m not gonna burn it anyway, I’ll secure them in my shelf,” Baekhyun throws a potato chip in his mouth.

“ _Bitch, just fucking bring it to me! I haven’t even read it!_ ”

“If you haven’t read it yet then why did you bring it here?!”

“ _Uhh? Because you said you wanted to see them? Just, fucking bring it back to me or else_.”

Baekhyun chuckles, “Or else what?”

“ _.. You’ll see_.”

Silence filled the line before both of them burst out laughing. “ _Just bring it back to me, why is it so hard for you to do!_ ”

“Okay, okay, be there in a sec.”

That was when realization hit him, quite hard actually, that he was gonna meet the tall douchebag that strangled him in their first encounter. Who, in their right mind, strangle someone they just met?! Park Chanyeol apparently.

Baekhyun sighed, hoping for nothing but the best that Park Chanyeol won’t be there later.

He gathers all of the comics that Chanja left behind and put it in a small bag before grabbing his phone and dashes out of his room.

 

_Ding dong!_

The door bell rang, Baekhyun fixes his bangs as he waits for his silly looking best friend to open the door and greet him with a lot of thank you’s.

He heard someone picking the keys from the key holder, putting it inside the keyhole and unlocking it.

“Chan—“

Tank top.

The tall douchebag was wearing a black tank top, and his damn guns exposed for the world to see.

“—yeol?”

The said name raised his eyebrows in surprise for a split second hearing his name slip out of the shorter male’s lips before he leans against the door. “Well if it isn’t you,” he said. _Oh, right_. Baekhyun forgot how deep his voice was for a second there.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun wasn’t sure why he asked.

“Supposed to mean nothing,” was what the taller man answered.

“What are you doing _here_?” this time, it was the taller man‘s turn to throw a question. Baekhyun blinks as he tries to recall the reason he was here. He didn’t have to recall if it wasn’t for the damn guns.

“Oh, right, is your brother home?”

Chanyeol turned his head to check the shoes near the door and Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare at his neck. “I don’t think so,” he answered. _That bastard!_ Baekhyun thought.

“But,” Chanyeol said, gathering all of Baekhyun’s attention again, “I’m not an asshole, and it’s really hard outside that I can visibly see you sweating under that thing you’re wearing, so, come inside.”

_Not an asshole. Of course._

Baekhyun snorted, “Sure you’re not,” he said, almost like a whisper but he knows that Chanyeol heard it. “Thanks,” Chanyeol moves out of the way and lets Baekhyun in.

Once he steps inside the house, Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was watching TV, judging by the pink bowl of buttered popcorn on the table and the remote control beside it. And just for a second he wondered what the man was watching before he came.

“Anyway,” a deep voice said, Baekhyun turned around to face the other being. “Just wait for him here I guess, or, do whatever you want really, I’ll be in the garage.”

 _That’s strange_ , Baekhyun thought, _he doesn’t look scary at all._

“Okay, don’t be too loud.”

_Why did I say that._

_There was no reason for me to say that._

_God, that was such a stupid thing to say._

“Sure thing, princess.”

_What?_

And just like that, Chanyeol disappears from his sight and makes his way towards the garage door, leaving a confused and flustered Baekhyun behind. Why was he flustered, he wasn’t sure, but he instantly shake his head, removing everything that just occurred a minute ago.

Baekhyun sighs, not knowing what to do, he went upstairs silently towards his best friend’s room and knocks it. Of course, no response. Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun opens the door and walks inside.

Where on earth did Chanja go?

Baekhyun puts his small bag down and pulls all of the comics out of it, putting it on Chanja’s desk before relaxing on his bed.

 _To: Chanjur_  
_From: Baekhyun_

 _returned the junk_  
_why the fuck are u not here_

Baekhyun lays on his back, staring at the ceiling. _This isn’t good_ , he thought. He was probably just overthinking about this whole situation regarding Chanyeol and his damn guns, because there was in fact, nothing to think of.

Baekhyun recalls their first encounter and he remembered the garage. It wasn’t like any other garages he’s seen, it was full of, music related things instead of car related things. There were a couple of sound systems, a microphone, and a couple of guitars. Was there a drum too? He wasn’t sure. His memory of the encounter was blurry and all he could remember was Chanyeol’s hot breath against his face.

 

Realizing there was nothing left to do here and there was no point in waiting for Chanja to return from his mysterious journey, he decides to go downstairs. Once he reaches downstairs, Chanyeol was nowhere to be found, which was comprehensible, for he was probably doing something in the garage.

But then,  
Baekhyun’s feet moves on his own, towards the garage.

 _Baekhyun, stop_ , he tried to tell himself, but it didn’t work. Curiosity had took him.

And there they were again, on the same spot as their first encounter. Baekhyun by the door and Chanyeol with his guitar, but this time, it was an acoustic guitar. He was holding an acoustic guitar and was actually strumming it _gently_. The opposite of the previous event.

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s curious presence by the door and spared him a glance before he continued to strum his guitar. Baekhyun was relieved that the taller male didn’t attack him with full on rage power this time.

The glance felt inviting, as if Chanyeol didn’t mind having Baekhyun there. Baekhyun was confused, but as the saying goes, everybody deserves a second chance, and Baekhyun’s second chance in looking around the garage was here and he surely didn’t want to waste it again by making Chanyeol angry.

There was, in fact, indeed a drum kit. Baekhyun noticed a sticker on the bass of the drum saying _V5_. He could only wonder what it meant.

He continues to look around the garage in awe with all the musical stuff. Chanyeol really didn’t mind his presence, no, he _didn’t care_. That was until Baekhyun touches his precious red guitar.

“Hey, no touching,” Chanyeol warned.

Baekhyun retreats his hand back, “Sorry,” he said, not wanting to cause anymore problem.

There was something very therapeutic about all this, and Baekhyun’s not sure why. “Do—“ he asked, pausing for a second when Chanyeol looks at him, “—you own all of this?”

For a moment there he though there was no point in asking a question, for he was most likely going to be ignored by the taller man.

“No.”

Perhaps not.

Chanyeol settles his acoustic guitar down in a triple guitar stand and Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice the red electric guitar from the other day. Chanyeol walks over, not to Baekhyun, but to a small red colored fridge and grabbed a drink.

Wait.

Not _a_ drink.

He had 2 drinks in his hands.

Baekhyun observes quietly, deep down he wishes that the other drink wasn’t for him.

“Heads up!” as soon as he heard that, he saw a can of soda flying towards his direction, thank goodness he had fast reflections, so he caught it. Or else he could’ve done something embarrassing if he hadn’t catch it.

Chanyeol watches from the side, he was about to comment about Baekhyun’s catch, but decided to keep it to himself.

He walks over to a table glued to the wall and continued to stare at Baekhyun.

“Figure it out by yourself,” he said and Baekhyun knows exactly what he meant. He wants him to figure out why there were so many musical instruments in his garage by himself.

He could only laugh inside, for he already knows.

“A garage band?” —comes out of his mouth, his fingers busy trying to open the soda in his hands.

Baekhyun didn’t expect Chanyeol to let out a deep chuckle. He didn’t expect it at all, nor did he expect it to sound that deep. Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol secretively and saw a little smile on his face, a little smile caused by the chuckle that he could barely see, but it was there. And Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat.

“What makes you think that?” he asked, and Baekhyun tried to not think about the little smile he saw earlier and paid attention to the question.

Baekhyun took a sip from the can and he could feel Chanyeol’s eyes staring at him. “Well, this garage doesn’t seem like any other garages I’ve seen, so.”

Chanyeol nods slowly for a couple of times, agreeing, his mouth curled upwards and he made a face that looked kind of funny, but not quite. “I guess that’s true,” he said, “You’ve earned a point.”

“How long have you been friends with my brother?”

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it, he was actually having a conversation with Park Chanyeol, and he wasn’t intimidated at all. “I believe it’s been 4 to 5 years now,” he answered.

Chanyeol stares at him, his eyes wide, like a puppy. “I thought you guys just became friends,” he said, sipping on his soda. “So the other day, that was the first time he’s invited you here?”

Baekhyun didn’t mean to stare, but he did. He stared at Chanyeol’s adam’s apple and how it bobbed when Chanyeol swallowed the soda. He wanted to lick—

“Surprisingly, yeah it was.”  
_Not now, Baekhyun._

They conversed with each other for a little while and in every word that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth, he would always try to be funny so he could hear the older male’s chuckle again. He succeeded, a couple of times, _most_ of the times.

In the span of about 15 minutes, not exactly, he learned that Chanyeol was the founder of the garage band he’s in, that’s why he keeps most of the stuff he and his band owns in his own garage. He also learned that the other day, he was actually about to invite his members to play. Which made Baekhyun feel a little guilty for bothering him that day.

“You’re pretty funny,” said Chanyeol. Baekhyun could only smile at the compliment. They’re now sitting on the same table, with a distance so close.

Chanyeol puts his can of soda down by his side and turned around again to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun swore Chanyeol was so close to him.

“Wanna hear me play someday?”

And that was the second time Chanyeol had caused Baekhyun’s heart to skip a beat.

“Like the other day?” Baekhyun said jokingly, sipping on his soda afterwards.

Chanyeol laughed, and Baekhyun almost choked on his soda. It was a genuine laugh where Baekhyun could see his teeth aligning perfectly like soldiers, and Baekhyun could see a single dimple. A dimple. God, Baekhyun just wanted to live in that dimple forever, for it’s so deep and cute.

“No,” he said in between his laugh, “With my other band members.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure why Chanyeol invited him to hear him and his band play, Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to agree on the offer either, but he surely didn’t want to miss this chance. Although the saying goes, people deserves a second chance, there’s always a side note that says second chances don’t come often.

“Sure, why not,” he said coolly although it felt like his heart was about to burst.

Chanyeol smiled.

“Great,” he said, picking up his can of soda back in his hand, “I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

Baekhyun smiled, “I’ve heard,” he said.

Chanyeol raised both of his eyebrows for a second, “You’ve heard a lot of things, huh.”

“Baekhyun.”

They stare at each other’s faces for a while in complete silence and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was the only one whose heart was pounding so fast inside that he felt like it could burst any second. Their faces were so close, and just a little bit more and they could’ve—

_Ding dong !_

The both of them turned their heads towards the door, Chanyeol puts his soda down and immediately walked towards the door. Baekhyun sat there and watched Chanyeol go. But before he leaves Baekhyun alone, Chanyeol turned his head and said:

“Special delivery.”

And it somehow made Baekhyun laugh.

Baekhyun stayed in the garage by himself for about 5 seconds before he decided that it’s time for him to go home. So he walked out of the garage to find Chanyeol by the front door.

With a girl between his arms.

They were hugging and were being cuddly and romantic Baekhyun almost puked in his mouth.

Baekhyun stood there awkwardly, his legs couldn’t move as he watches the couple by the door. “What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked to the girl he’s got his arms around.

Baekhyun could see the girl pout, “I’m just visiting my boyfriend, is there something wrong with that?” she asked back.

_Ah._

_So, Chanyeol was straight._

Baekhyun wasn’t sure why he thought Chanyeol was one of his kind, and he wasn’t sure why it felt like his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach once he saw the couple by the door kissing and hugging each other, he wasn’t sure why he felt disgusted.

The girl noticed Baekhyun standing behind Chanyeol, “Who’s that behind you, babe?”

Chanyeol turned around to face Baekhyun again, his face not displaying any sense of guilt at all, but yet again, why would he?

“Oh, my brother’s friend, Baekhyun,” that was the first time Chanyeol’s said his name, he was supposed to feel happy but no, not like this.

“Hi, Baekhyun!”

_Oh, Baekhyun’s not having any of this._

“Yeah hi, uh, I forgot I have things to do at home, so I’ll just, uh, get going now,” he said, walking towards the front door, not caring that he slightly pushed Chanyeol’s girlfriend accidentally with his shoulder.

Baekhyun walked away, without looking back.

“What’s his problem?” Chanyeol’s girlfriend asked.

“I don’t know,” he answered, he scoops his girlfriend on his arms and lets her wrap her legs around his waist before closing the door.

Baekhyun wanted to throw up.

 

 

 

 _To: Chanjur_  
_From: Baekhyun_

_i hate u_

 

 

 

Chanja apologized to Baekhyun the next day, he said he had to go to his favorite anime store to get a limited figurine he’s been wanting to get for months. Which, somehow sounded like a complete bull for Baekhyun but of course maybe it was just him.

About a week later, Baekhyun told Chanja about his brother and asked him everything he wants to know about his brother. Chanja was disgusted at first because he simply can’t imagine his best friend hooking up with his brother, but then Baekhyun said there’s no need to imagine such things, for Chanyeol is straight.

Chanja answered each and every burning question that was thrown at him by Baekhyun, he answered it wholeheartedly. Although he had such little knowledge about his own brother, he still told him everything he knows about him.

Turns out his brother is 22 and just finished college. Baekhyun didn’t expect such age gap, although it wasn’t that big. And apparently, he majored in law enforcement when he was in college which Baekhyun found very odd.

And of course, Baekhyun asked about his girlfriend. Chanja has very little knowledge about his brother’s past and present relationships, but he does know that Chanyeol’s been dating his current girlfriend for about 2 years. And that was when Baekhyun realized that he indeed doesn’t have a chance with Chanyeol, what did he expect anyway? His girlfriend was pretty, Baekhyun saw her smile the other day and he does admit that she has one of the most beautiful smiles he’s ever seen. She had everything, and Baekhyun lost.

She was called Kim Taeyeon.

Chanja tried to comfort Baekhyun, although a part of him was still confused as to why does it have to be his best friend and his terrifying brother.

The other day, when only the both of them were alone in the garage, just talking about anything, slowly getting to know each other without any intention to do so, Baekhyun felt.. comfort. He thought Chanyeol felt it too, he thought there could actually be something between them.

Maybe there is, but they just didn’t know it yet.

Baekhyun puts his head on his desk, ignoring the loud chitter-chatter of his classmates and just think of everything. Jongdae tried to get Baekhyun’s attention numerous of times, but none of it worked. Baekhyun was lost in his own train of thoughts.

 _Ting!_ he heard a notification from his phone. Groaning, he gathered all of his strength to pick his phone and turned it on.

_To: Baekhyun_  
_From: unknown_

_r u free today?_

 

 _The fuck?_ Baekhyun thought. Baekhyun started to move his thumb across his phone’s keyboard.

 

 _To: unknown_  
_From: Baekhyun_

_wrong number._

 

Baekhyun puts his phone down and closes his eyes again, hiding under his arms, trying so hard to fall asleep and escape this mess he’s put himself in.

_Ting!_

Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes until they pop out of his head at the sound of the notification. In sudden rage, he picks his phone up again, ready to yell at the unknown number from earlier to stop bothering him.

 

 _To: Baekhyun_  
_From: unknown_

_baekhyun right? it’s chanyeol_

 

Speak of the devil.

Baekhyun lifted his head so suddenly he could almost hear his bone crack. Jongdae vibrated in surprise, “Are you okay?” he asked, not getting an answer from the questioned male.

Baekhyun dashed out of his class, gripping tightly to his phone in his hand and ran towards Chanja’s class.

_This can’t be it._

Baekhyun checks his phone once again, his footsteps not slowing down.

_Where did he get his number?_

“Park Chanja!” he called once he reaches his best friend’s class. All heads turned to him for a moment, his eyes scans the class slowly, searching for a very familiar pair of dark brown eyes that are usually covered with hair.

“Baekhyun?” Chanja answered, he was sitting at the teacher’s desk, talking to a bunch of friends with a phone on his hand.

Baekhyun walks over towards his best friend and pulled him out of the class, ignoring the confused stares he got from Chanja’s classmates.

Baekhyun pulls out his phone and puts it on Chanja’s hand, displaying the text message he seemingly got from Chanja’s brother. “Explain this?” he said, staring straight into his best friend’s eyes.

“What’s there to explain?”

“Did you or did you not, give him my number?”

Chanja sighs, he hands the phone back to his best friend. “He asked.”

“You fucker!” Baekhyun smacks Chanja’s arm hard, and not in a playful way. “When?”

“Literally yesterday,” he answered, “Listen, I couldn’t think straight, okay? That was probably the first time he spoke to me for months! All he did was ask for your number, because he said he wanted to invite you to listen to him play or some shit like that, so I did.”

Baekhyun froze. So the invitation was real? Park Chanyeol actually invited him to listen to him and his band play?

“D-“ Baekhyun stuttered, “Doesn’t he have a girlfriend..?” he asked silently.

Chanja rolls his eyes, “What’s that got to do with anything? He just wanted you to listen to him play, idiot, he didn’t say he was going to fuck you.”

Realization hits Baekhyun once again, “You’re right,” he said. Chanja stares at his best friend, he doesn’t know this side of Baekhyun that well, the innocent side of him.

“So do I say yes?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Baekhyun stares at his phone, “Would you be there?”

Without hesitating, Chanja shakes his head, “I don’t think he’ll like that,” he said. “I’ll probably won’t be at home too later, since I kinda got a shit load of school work to catch up to. Call me if you need me though,” he continued.

“Oh, okay.”

Chanja gave Baekhyun a pat on the back and smiled, “Good luck.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stood outside the Park residence by himself, both of his hands were clutching his bag in nervousness so hard he could almost feel his knuckles cracking. There was no reason for him to be nervous meeting Chanyeol and his band members. Besides, Chanyeol has a girlfriend, and he just wants Baekhyun to watch him play, right?

_Fuck, what if he invited me to beat me up with his members?_

_Don’t be silly, he won’t do that.. right?_

Baekhyun inhaled and exhaled before he ring the bell, his hand’s shaking as he does so.

_Click!_

It wasn’t Chanyeol.

“Hey!” the unfamiliar man in front of him greeted. He was wearing a white and blue striped t-shirt with the front hem tucked inside his light blue jeans. His chestnut colored locks were left parted and Baekhyun could agree to himself that this is a one fine man.

“Hi..” Baekhyun greeted awkwardly, in his mind he was reconsidering his choice of coming to the Park residence.

The man in front of him cackled, “No need to be so tense, come on in,” he said. Baekhyun flashes him a smile before entering the house. The living room was empty, so he figured that maybe Chanyeol’s already in the garage.

He felt a soft pat on the back, “You’re Baekhyun, right?”

Baekhyun nodded with a confused face. “How did you know?”

“Chanyeol said something about inviting someone called Baekhyun to listen to us jam,” he answered, patting Baekhyun softly on the back before continuing, “Make yourself at home, me and the others will be waiting at the garage.”

He walks past Baekhyun, not looking back. Baekhyun thought he was gonna burst because of how kind that man was, unlike a certain someone who strangled him the first time they met.

Baekhyun caught up after the dude with white and blue striped t-shirt to the garage, he heard loud laughter coming from the inside.

The garage door opened and suddenly all eyes were on him. He saw the guy from earlier at the corner of the room, smiling at him. Then he saw the guy who invited him.

“Baekhyun!” chirp Chanyeol, making Baekhyun a bit flustered at the cheerful greeting. The taller man approaches Baekhyun and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Guys, this is the Baekhyun that I was talking about.”

Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun slowly towards the rest of the members. There were 4 of them, 5 including Chanyeol. Surprisingly his girlfriend wasn’t there, and Baekhyun somehow felt relieved. “Baekhyun, my members, my members, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, with a voice so proud. He wasn’t scary at all.

“Hi,” Baekhyun greeted.

The guy with the white and blue striped t-shirt laughed at him from the corner, Baekhyun turned his head and saw the man slowly approaching him. “I told you not to be so tense didn’t I?” he asked, before offering his hand. “I’m Jongin.”

 _Jongin_. So that’s his name.

Chanyeol pats Baekhyun’s shoulder three times before leaving him to grab his red guitar. He observes the rest of the members quietly. They all looked so nice, not to mention the fact that they were so welcoming either. Maybe Baekhyun was indeed overthinking stuff, maybe he wasn’t gonna get beat up.

The next member was as tall as him, perhaps shorter, he wasn’t sure. His eyes were huge and he had an undercut styled hair, not to mention the stunning color of red. “Baekhyun, I’m Kyungsoo,” the smaller man said. Looks are deceiving indeed, for this man looks really cute with his big ass bug eyes and heart shaped lips, but his voice was so deep, although not as deep as Chanyeol’s.

Baekhyun gave him a smile and shook his hand, his eyes still locked at Kyungsoo’s fiery red hair. Kyungsoo noticed that he was staring, “You like it?” he asked. Baekhyun widen his eyes in surprise.

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh, but he held it in. “I just dyed it about a week ago,” he said, “Not sure if I’m gonna keep it for a long time, but I’ve grown to like it, so we’ll just see.”

Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo’s hair as the latter brushes it with his hand, “I like it, makes you stand out.”

He earned a pat on his shoulder from Kyungsoo, “Thanks.”

Chanyeol returned to his side with his red electric guitar hanging round his shoulder. “Have you met all of them?” Baekhyun couldn’t understand it, why was Chanyeol being so nice to him? Most importantly, why did he invite him to listen to his band practice? But then again, it was probably just a friendly gesture, and Baekhyun was probably just overthinking it again. Like he always does.

“Oh, no I haven’t met—“ Baekhyun’s eyes moves towards the other 2 guys at the side of the room, holding hands.

_Oh._

_Now he’s liking it._

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun lightly towards his other two band members, “Baekhyun, this is Sehun, Sehun this is Baekhyun,” he said. The said name detached his hand from the other male and offered his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you,” he said.

Baekhyun shook Sehun’s hand, “The pleasure is mine.”

“And this,” Chanyeol continues, “Is Junmyeon, he’s the oldest here and he and Sehun are together.”

Junmyeon looked the most elegant out of all, his hair was pushed back neatly. The man chuckled before he offers his hand to Baekhyun and shook it, “No need to uncover us like that, Chanyeol,” he said. “Nice to meet you.”

For a moment there, Baekhyun had a thought that maybe everyone in this garage was, gay. But then he remembered Chanyeol’s girlfriend and how pretty she was, and decided to forget about the thought and bury it deep down his head. He’s always thought that he had a pretty strong gaydar considering his past relationships, but Chanyeol’s making him doubt.

“Okay,” every heads turned towards the source of the sound and see Chanyeol preparing his mic stand before looking at everyone else in the room, “Shall we get started?”

 

 

Baekhyun sat on a chair with his legs tucked, as he watches 5 people performing in front of him. He was so mesmerized at their synchronization and how good every beat from their instruments sounds together. His mouth hanged open, his fingers were tapping his thighs, following the rhythm of the song.

Throughout the entire performance, Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes of the tall man with a red electric guitar standing on the left side. He didn’t know Chanyeol could sing. The actual vocalist of the band was the fiery red head, Kyungsoo, whose place is at the middle. He wasn’t playing any instruments while Chanyeol was playing the guitar on his left side, and Jongin on his right side was playing the bass.

Sehun played the drums while his supposed boyfriend, played the keyboard. Everything about the way they played and the way they arranged the song was so mesmerizing, that Baekhyun couldn’t help but gawk in awe, eyes never leaving the show.

Baekhyun caught Chanyeol staring at him a couple of times, but he didn’t want to think much of it. However, he also caught Jongin staring at him.

Chanyeol’s deep voice blends in with Kyungsoo’s melodic voice. Although Kyungsoo’s voice was already considered deep, Chanyeol’s voice was still deeper.

The song ended with the sound of Sehun’s cymbals being hit by the sticks.

The room was filled with silence for a moment before Baekhyun stood up from his chair, eyes sparkly and hands clapping together. “That was sick!” he said, earning a couple of laughter from the members.

“That was an original song, right?” he asked, although he already knows the answer.

Jongin nods, “And that was the second time someone who’s not from our band heard the song.”

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol for a split second, “Yeah? Who was the lucky first?” he asked.

Deep down, Baekhyun knows the answer.

“Oh, Chanyeol’s girlfriend.”

What are the odds.

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol looking at him from the corner of his eyes, yet he still kept his eyes locked on Jongin. What came out of his mouth was what he didn’t expect himself to say.

“Is she coming too today?”

There was a moment of silence in the air between Baekhyun and Jongin, and Jongin shook his head, “Nope,” he said. It was as if someone was holding Baekhyun’s guts tightly with their bare hands but after he heard that 4 letter words, the hands let go.

Before Baekhyun could even say a single word, Chanyeol was beside Jongin. “Okay now, Baekhyun,” Baekhyun’s eyes changed direction and he looked at Chanyeol straight on his own eyes, a little fear displayed on Baekhyun’s because of the tone of Chanyeol’s voice. “Can you sing?”

Sing? Baekhyun’s never done that in a while. He admits he has a pretty nice voice and people around him used to always say something about drifting to sleep with his voice. “Sing?” he said, “Oh, trust me you don’t wanna hear me sing.”

“Why? Is it because you’re too good?” Chanyeol said, half a smile was displayed on his face. “Don’t worry, we’re not planning to change our Kyungsoo,” he continued before he looks at the mentioned member rolling his eyes. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulder and drag him slowly towards the microphone. Baekhyun, not knowing what to do, lets himself be dragged towards the mic.

“Give it a go.”

Suddenly, Baekhyun was there. His hands holding to the mic stand tightly with 5 pair of eyes staring at him with anticipation. What was he supposed to sing? What song? Should he do his best or do his worst? Those question were later thrown to the dumpster in his brain, and he opened his mouth.

“The wheels on the bus go round and round,” he starts, making the 5 people in front of him laughed in an instant, “round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town.”

A round of applause could be heard once Baekhyun’s finished the song. Baekhyun’s face flushed in embarrassment and he laughed, “Wow,” he muttered under his laugh, his cheeks rose until his eyes were almost shaped like the crescent moon. “A standing ovation for such a shitty performance,” he said while rubbing his nape awkwardly.

The people who stood up for him laughed, “You actually sounded pretty good!” Junmyeon complimented. “All you need to do is listen to better songs, then maybe we can hear your vocal better,” he continued.

Baekhyun laughed, “Shut up, it was spontaneous, okay?”

Everyone was so welcoming, and Chanyeol was in such a good mood that he didn’t look intimidating at all whatsoever, and somehow Baekhyun was glad. They showed Baekhyun the lyrics of the song they just performed and asked him to sing it with them, but Baekhyun refused saying his throat hurts from because of his own solo performance.

They spent the day laughing and talking, the instruments were also used along the way. Each of them has gotten fond of Baekhyun without even knowing, and deep down, Chanyeol was glad he invited him, for he turned out to be the life of the party.

Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol’s girlfriend was gonna come, but she didn’t.

Baekhyun sat down on the sofa in the living room with Jongin, they left the garage because Baekhyun wanted to grab a drink of water, for he’s only been drinking soda ever since he got here, and his stomach was starting to hurt. Jongin offered himself to accompany Baekhyun, saying he also needs some fresh air.

“What’s the meaning of V5?” Baekhyun asked, breaking the temporary silence. Jongin turned his head to look at Baekhyun sitting beside him.

He lets out a small laugh, “Now, where’d you caught that?” he asked.

“On the bass of Sehun’s drums, of course,“ he answered before taking a sip of water. “What, you think I’m blind?”

Jongin laughed again, Baekhyun wasn’t sure why Jongin kept on laughing at every little word he say and every little thing he does, he wasn’t sure why Jongin was being so nice to him ever since he got here either.

“No, no, I just didn’t think you’d caught that,” he answered. “It’s the name of our band.”

Baekhyun rose his eyebrows, “Oh, so that was the name of your band,” he says, with his mouth shaped in awe. “Well, what’s the meaning of it?”

Jongin’s eyes wandered for a bit before returning back to Baekhyun’s. “We’re actually called Variation Five, but we thought it would need too much effort to make a sticker saying Variation Five in it, so we decided to shortened it a little with V5,” explained Jongin.

Before Baekhyun could even open his mouth, Jongin continued. “We’re called Variation Five because all five of us have different personalities, yet we still managed to click with each other,” he said, Baekhyun pays attention. “I guess.. I don’t know.”

Baekhyun moves his hand side to side in a fast pace, meaning ‘no’. “No! I like that actually it sounds nice and the meaning sounds nice, too,” he said. “Then, what’s your personality like?”

Jongin stared at Baekhyun’s eyes, and then down to his lips. “What do you think my personality is like?”

Suddenly the air between them felt heavy, and both of them were unknowingly staring at each other’s lips. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what was happening, he doesn’t know this guy that well, yet somehow his heart was pounding inside his chest like mad crazy. Jongin inches closer, he grabbed the glass of water in Baekhyun’s hand, and put it down on the table beside them. Baekhyun’s breath hitched once Jongin’s hand reaches his jaw and rubs it.

Their faces were only about less than an inch apart, and suddenly Baekhyun’s mind went blank once their lips touched, closing the gap between them.

Baekhyun didn’t know what was happening, who he was kissing, and why, just why did he thought of a tall man with ears that stood out so much instead of the man that’s kissing him right now.

Their lips parted for a second, and Baekhyun took the chance to breathe. Jongin seemingly did the same thing and their breaths were touching each other’s faces. Baekhyun felt hot. He felt really hot, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted this to stop or not.

Baekhyun parted his lips again and Jongin run the risk to promptly slip his tongue between Baekhyun’s parted lips. Baekhyun didn’t expect some tongue action to occurred. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to push this man away, yet he also wanted to hold him closer and kiss him more.

With one last long peck, Jongin retrieved. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were half lidded and was filled with what appears to be, lust.

Baekhyun’s stared, his were cheeks flushed red like a beautiful rose.

After about 10 seconds of staring at each other’s faces, Jongin covered his face with both of his palm and he groaned.

“I’m so sorry,” he said.

Baekhyun was confused, was he sorry because he made out with him? Was he sorry because Baekhyun was bad? What was he sorry about?

“I-it’s okay,” Baekhyun muttered slowly, but he noticed that Jongin somehow still feels bad. “That was,” he continued. “Probably one of the best make out sessions I’ve ever had, actually.”

The man with white and blue striped t-shirt lifted his head from his palms and looks at Baekhyun. “Really?” he asked, before realizing what he just said. “I mean, I’m sorry. You probably weren’t expecting that.”

“You’re right, I didn’t,” said Baekhyun. “But, did I regret it? Definitely not.”

Jongin sighed in relief.

Baekhyun stared, “Why’d u kiss me though?”

Jongin didn’t know Baekhyun was this straightforward, but then again, he doesn’t know anything about him. “Oh, because you looked hot.”

A loud laugh comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth, “Me? Hot? Keep lying to yourself, dear.”

“You did look hot!”

They spent about 2 more minutes in the living room before they decided to return to the garage.

 

 

Chanyeol tapped his fingers rhythmically to Kyungsoo’s singing that’s accompanied by Junmyeon’s slow play of the keyboard. Baekhyun and Jongin went outside to grab a drink but still haven’t returned. Chanyeol wondered what was taking them so long, for his band still has to practice their song again.

“I’ll go check on Jongin for a bit,” he informed his members, earning a nod from each one of them.

Chanyeol opened the garage door and his eyes immediately squinted towards the kitchen to search for Jongin and Baekhyun only to find out that they weren’t there.

“Jong—“

His eyes landed on the two human beings hovering over each other on the couch in the living room. It was no doubt Jongin and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol watches the both of them practically eat each other’s faces from afar, he wanted to interrupt and break it off, but decided to leave them alone.

Little did he know, a very small part of his heart was aching badly.

 

 

It was already about a quarter to six, and Baekhyun decided that it’s time to head back. He wasn’t sure where Chanja was though, was he still at school? What was he doing at school until this late?

After parting goodbyes with everyone else, he heads to the front door and Chanyeol accompanied him. “Thanks for inviting me,” he said.

Chanyeol smiled, and oh, that smile.

“No need to,” Chanyeol exclaimed. “We’ll see each other again.”

There’s something about his best friend’s brother that makes his heart go wild and his stomach twist, in a good way. Chanja’s words aren’t true, they aren’t true at all. His brother is not scary.

Baekhyun gave him a smile, “I’ll hold on to that then.”

Chanyeol pats his shoulder and said, “Take care, Baekhyun,” Baekhyun wasn’t expecting him to say his name. Why did he have to say his name with his deep and raspy voice? So deep and raspy it made Baekhyun felt something he shouldn’t have felt.

 

 

Once he reaches home, no one was there. His mom and dad will probably work until late again, and since he’s an only child, he spent the rest of the day alone in his room. Under his hot shaky breaths, he recalled his make out session with the man wearing a white and blue striped t-shirt. Although the events he was recalling was with the guy that caught his tongue between his teeth, somehow the deep voice of a certain tall man with big ears rewinds itself in his head.

 

 

 

 

 

“You two got close real fast,” Kyungsoo said, eyeing the two human beings, Baekhyun and Jongin, sitting next to each other, shoulders touching.

Baekhyun could only smile.

This was the fourth time Chanyeol’s invited him to hang out with him and his band. He wasn’t sure why, per usual, Chanyeol kept on inviting him to hang out together, but he always accepted the invitation without hesitation. The reason was not only because he felt welcomed when he’s around all these people, it was also because if Chanyeol invited him, that means he can see Jongin again, right?

Jongin wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, and Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise. They weren’t dating or anything, but it won’t surprise him if they started dating one day, although this was only their fourth time seeing each other.

Chanyeol cleared his throat loudly from across the room, with his hands on Junmyeon’s keyboard, catching all of Baekhyun’s attention. Little did he know, Chanyeol did that on purpose. “Baekhyun,” he called, and Baekhyun instantly stood up from his seat, making Jongin frown in confusion at how fast he acted. Chanyeol spared him a glance, “Come here for a sec.”

Baekhyun’s feet moved on their own, approaching the taller man. “Yeah?”

“Do you play?” he asked shortly. Baekhyun was about to ask the meaning of the question, but he caught on.

“Oh, I haven’t played the piano in such a long time, see? My fingers are all tangled now,” he answered, moving his slender fingers in a strange way.

Chanyeol laughed. Loudly.

Huh.

“Come on,” he said, slightly shifting to the left. “Play.”

Baekhyun hesitated for a bit, but after he saw probably the kindest look on Chanyeol’s face, his hands were already on the keyboard. “Okay,” he chuckled. “I’ll play whatever comes to mind.”

So he played his favorite Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ending theme song.

Chanyeol kept on staring, one second his eyes were on Baekhyun’s slender hands sliding through the keyboard, the next second his eyes were on Baekhyun’s face. The other members watched too, face full of awe, for they didn’t know Baekhyun could play the piano.

“Yeah, that’s probably it,” Baekhyun said, ending the melody.

“That was amazing,” Chanyeol complimented, he then stood beside Baekhyun by the keyboard and placed his hands on the keys. “What song were you playing?” he asked, hands slowly tapping the keyboard keys, producing a melodic sound.

Baekhyun was about to answer that it’s an anime opening theme song, but he hesitated for a bit. “Uh..” his eyes wandered across the room and landed on Jongin, whose smiling at him. Should he tell them it’s his favorite anime opening theme song? Would they judge him? Would they hate him because he’s an otaku? Maybe they’ll even stopped inviting him to hear them play. There were too many risks, so he decided to lie.

“It’s a song I learned a long time ago that’s still stuck in my head after all these years,” he answered, lips forming a slight smile. “I forgot what it’s called though.”

An “Oh,” comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth. “That’s a shame, I really liked it,” he said.

None of them talked for a half of minute, so only the sound of melody from the keyboard could be heard. Baekhyun watches Chanyeol’s fingers tapping the keys gently and silently listens to the rhythm. And in that second, all he wanted to do was to be in between Chanyeol’s arms and for his hair to be caressed gently by his fingers.

It’s true that something’s definitely going on between him and Jongin, they kept on texting each other every second and every minute. At times, Jongin would even ask Baekhyun to video chat with him, and Baekhyun would always agree.

“Yeah, he’s definitely into you,” was what Chanja said when Baekhyun discussed him about this. He’s never thought about this matter before, but after those words comes out of his best friend’s mouth, this probably became the hottest topic between his brain and his heart.

A part of him was glad he and Jongin got close, but a part of him was slowly breaking, for Jongin wasn’t the guy he wanted.

“Thanks for inviting me again,” Baekhyun said, and in front of him was Chanyeol, his arms folded on his chest as he rests his shoulder against the door.

“No need to,” Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun smiled, “You know,” he said. “If you keep on inviting me to hang out with your band, it always makes me feel like I’m a part of it,” he stopped for a second to look at Chanyeol. “Which, I know is not true because I’m not, and I know you guys had no intention to do so, but—“

“Baekhyun, you’re rambling.”

Baekhyun let out a small laugh, “Sorry, I just—“

_wanna talk to you._

“—can I ask you a question?”

Chanyeol gave a nod as an answer.

Baekhyun opened his mouth, but paused, his voice stuck in his throat. What was he gonna ask? The reason he kept on inviting him? Don’t be ridiculous. His relationship with his girlfriend? Absolutely not. His thoughts about him? Anything but that. So what was he gonna ask?

“Nevermind, I forgot.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed for a second, “Okay..” he said. “Next time then, when you remembered.”

Baekhyun nods, and gave another thanks and goodbye before he returns home.

 

 

 

 

“Oh my fuck,” Baekhyun muttered, standing up from his study chair. Eyes stuck on his phone screen.

Chanja, who was laying on Baekhyun’s bed with a bag of potato chips by his side and a comic book on his hand turned to look at him. “What?”

Baekhyun puts his phone on his study desk and covered his gaping mouth. “What? What is it?” Chanja repeated his question, with a little more enthusiasm and curiousness, eyes staring straight at his best friend.

Baekhyun looked at Chanja, and judging by the looks on his face, it was obvious that he was panicking. “Jongin..” he muttered quietly.

“Jongin?”

Baekhyun gulped, and opened his mouth again. “Jongin just asked me out on a date.”

Chanja jumped out of Baekhyun’s bed in an instant, eyes wide. “On a date? What, when?”

“This Saturday,” he said.

Chanja paused for a second and thought, “Dude, that’s fucking tomorrow!” he yelled.

Baekhyun tugged both of his hands on his hair, “I know! What do I do?” This wasn’t his first time on a date, he doesn’t know what makes his stomach twirls at this news, it was just a date with Jongin, right?

“Okay, you have to figure out what outfit you’re gonna wear, obviously, and—“

“Fuck, what if he ask me to be his boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked, eyes wide at the thought of it, “What do I do then?”

Chanja holds Baekhyun’s shoulders, “If that actually happens, I want you to make a choice based on what your heart truly wants, okay?” Baekhyun didn’t respond. “Okay?”

No.

He couldn’t respond. Because what does his heart wants? Jongin. He wants Jongin, right? They’ve been talking to each other for weeks, he’s shared things about him to Jongin that Chanja doesn’t even know, he feels comfortable when Jongin wraps his arms around him or when he makes him laugh. And when Jongin laughs, it makes him feel all tingly and happy inside because the reason he laughed was him. He laughed because of him, and that’s all that matters. He’ll say yes.

_Am I forcing myself?_

“Okay.”

Little did he know, a very small part of his heart was aching badly.

 

 

 

 

 

A white t-shirt topped with blue and green colored flannel and light denim jeans with brown belt completed the look for Baekhyun’s _romantic_ Saturday date with Jongin. He wasn’t sure about this whole flannel look and was aiming for something more fancy looking, but, apparently Jongin asked him on a date to the amusement park. Ignore fanciness.

Amusement park is a place to have fun, Baekhyun knows that, so will Jongin ask him the burning question today? Maybe.

Pay no attention to romantic, because he had to take a cab to the amusement park. Jongin’s car broke, but it’s not like he was expecting him to pick him up anyways.

He waited at the gate and dials Jongin’s number.

“ _Baekhyun! Where are you?_ ” the voice on other line asked, all chirpy and excited.

“I’m already at the gate! Sorry, there was a bit of a traffic on my way here. Where are you?”

“ _I’m also at the gate— oh! I see you, try to look for me!_ ”

And the line cuts. Baekhyun scans the area, is Jongin hiding? Because Baekhyun doesn’t have time for hide and seek, he just wants to ride the roller coaster.

Oh, there he was.

Baekhyun’s face lights up and he ran towards Jongin, who is wearing a cute blue sweater and dark blue denim that only reaches his knees. “Jongin!” he yelled, right when they were only a couple of centimeters away, Jongin immediately pulled him in his arms and kissed him again.

Kissed him.

This was the second time their lips touched after their first make out session in Chanyeol’s house.

Baekhyun was aware of the people that were staring at them, but he didn’t give a single damn. He placed his hands on the side of Jongin’s face and pulled away. “Got a little brave there, eh?” he said, half whispering.

Jongin respond with a giggle, he gave him one more peck before grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist. “Come on, we have to buy the tickets before the line gets too long.”

Jongin carried him to the locket where they sell tickets and they chat in while in line. Talking with Jongin always feels nice, their conversations totally matches and Baekhyun would always try to make Jongin laugh. Yet somehow, Baekhyun always feels like there’s just something missing.

The lady behind the glass was nice, “What a cute couple you two make, have a nice day,” she says as she hands them the tickets. Jongin smiled at the comment and nudged Baekhyun’s elbow a little, and Baekhyun had no choice but to smile with him.

They entered the amusement park, and they immediately squealed in happiness. It’s actually been quite long since the last time Baekhyun visited the amusement park, and he believed that it’s been quite long for Jongin too.

“What do you want to do first?” Jongin asks, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his.

“Roller coaster!” he screeches, eyes stuck to the roller coaster speeding through the rail and screamed when it went through the circular loop.

Jongin gulped, “Whoa there,” he said. “Don’t you think we should warm up first?”

Baekhyun turned to look at him, “With what?”

Jongin’s eyes travels around the park and landed on a giant ship. “How about the viking?”

 

 

They sat at the back row of the ship and Baekhyun could tell that Jongin was shaking in fear. “Are you scared? We can sit in the middle if you are.”

Jongin shook his head, and all the fear on his face disappears. “No! It’s just, it’s been so long since I’ve been in this ride, so I’m kinda nervous.”

Baekhyun placed his hand on Jongin’s and gave him a smile. “I’ll be right beside you,” he said, making Jongin more calm, but also more afraid.

The bell that indicates that the ride was about to start made a sound and all passengers inside the ship screamed in excitement and fear. Baekhyun in excitement, and Jongin in fear. “Everything’s gonna be okay!” Baekhyun tells.

The ship begins to move slowly, earning a lot of “woo”s and “whoa”s from the passengers. Jongin hung onto safety and closed his eyes as the ship continues to move.

Slowly but surely, the ship started to move higher and higher, until it almost feels like they were thrown into the sky and was immediately dropped onto the ground. Heart was going up and down at the same time as the ship. Baekhyun raised his hands and screamed in excitement, while the man beside him screamed in fear.

Bakehyun placed his hand on top of Jongin, and Jongin opened his eyes. Only to see a lot amount of height and closed them almost instantly. “Oh my god!” he screamed as the ship moves forward, making them almost flew right out of their chairs.

“When will this fucking thing ends?!” he yelled, and Baekhyun laughed. Arms still up in the air. “Oh my fucking god!” Well, at least Jongin starts to let his voice out, he’s been holding his screams inside.

And after a couple more screams and ships jerking forward and backwards, the ride finally ends, and Jongin’s never ran out of a ride that fast. Baekhyun followed from behind and laughed.

“I’m never riding that shit again,” he said, panting. “What are you laughing at?” he asked.

Baekhyun shrugs, walking closer towards Jongin. “I don’t know, you just looked cute.”

Jongin snorts, “Cute?” he said, pulling Baekhyun in his arms again, their faces only a couple of inches apart. “I was screaming like a terrified little shit up there and you called it cute?”

Baekhyun laughed again, making the man wrapping him laugh too. “I guess?”

The distance between them closes as Jongin kisses him again. At this point, Baekhyun doesn’t even mind anymore and just lets their lips touch. Ignoring a certain other male in his head and heart.

“Let’s sit.”

 

 

They rode about a couple more rides, but they avoided the roller coaster. Apparently, Jongin has a weak heart and he can’t take extreme rides, not that it was obvious. So they ride more rides, that are not roller coasters.

Would Chanyeol ride roller coasters with him?

_Wait, what._

Baekhyun tried not to think about the roller coaster and whatever he was thinking earlier and continued the romantic date with Jongin.

The day surprisingly went extremely well, and there were no signs of Jongin asking him to be his boyfriend.

Yet?

 

 

“Hey, thank you so much for today, I truly had so much fun,” Baekhyun said, Jongin’s hands in his. “Although I’m kinda sad that I didn’t get to ride the roller coaster, but everything else was good.”

Jongin choked a laugh, “No, thank you for agreeing to go on a date with me, I really appreciate it,” he said, and for a moment there, all the voice around Baekhyun disappeared, everyone on the amusement park was gone and there was only Jongin, with these words slipping out of his mouth, “I really like you, Baekhyun.”

_Shit._

_This is really happening._

“And I’m assuming that you also like me back,” he chuckled. No.

_Do i?_

“And..” he trails off, “I was wondering if you’d like to continue this thing we have between us and be—“

_No._

“—my boyfriend?”

The smile on Baekhyun’s face visibly fades and his braincells were trying to help him say something, anything, to the man in front of him, holding his hands. Why is he feeling like this? What is this feeling? He’s been waiting for this moment to happen, right? This day had been wonderfully amazing and spending it with Jongin made it even better. If he got the chance to spend today with anyone but Jongin, he wouldn’t took the chance.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun heard his name being called and he wanted to scream “yes”, and falls right into Jongin’s arms to fly together towards paradise, but he can’t do it. What is it that’s holding him back?

And just right at that moment, he saw him. Right behind Jongin, with his dark eyes staring straight at him. He was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans topped with black snapbacks on his head. Baekhyun wanted to laugh, what are you doing here? His mind asked.

_Nice try, but I won’t say no because of you._

He wasn’t sure of what his mind was trying to do, and why he seemed so real. But A for effort, mind.

“I—“ he opened his mouth, searching for answers for Jongin. But just then, the tall man with big ears starts to move, precisely towards their direction, no, _his_ direction.

Why is he moving? People who aren’t real can’t move, especially if they’re only imaginary. And he’s certainly not real, right? It’s just his heart playing tricks on him to make him not answer Jongin’s question with a “yes”.

The tall man walked closer and closer until finally his hand grabbed Jongin’s shoulder from behind, making Jongin turned his head.

“Chanyeol?”

_He’s real, and he’s going to stop me from saying no._

“Jongin, may I speak with your date?”

_Called it._

But Baekhyun’s not gonna fall for it.

Jongin lets out a laugh and gave Chanyeol a pat on his arm. “Good to see you too, dude, but we’re kinda in the middle of something here, plus, wow you look like shit!”

Baekhyun’s eyes moves towards Chanyeol. It’s true. He looks bad. His hair was messy and he got a big visible red mark on his cheek. Baekhyun’s eyes widen, is that a slap mark?

“Look,” Chanyeol said, eyes on Jongin. “I need to talk to Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what was happening and why Chanyeol was looking so crappy and.. heartbroken.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked.

Both heads turned to Baekhyun, but before Jongin could even open his mouth, Chanyeol opened his first. “Baekhyun, we need to talk, no,” he corrected himself, “I need to talk to you.”

What’s there to talk about? About Baekhyun dating his bandmate?

“Seems like something’s bothering you, dude, you know you can tell me,” Jongin said.

Chanyeol shook his head, “I promise I’ll tell you later, but now I just,” he turned to look at Baekhyun, “need to talk to him.”

Baekhyun’s heart jumped and in a split second he thought about how he wants to hug Chanyeol and tell him everything’s gonna be okay, that this heartbreak or whatever is bothering him will go away and soon he will only be in Baekhyun’s arms, against pain.

“Okay,” Baekhyun finally respond.

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s wrist before he spoke to Jongin, “It’ll be just a couple of minutes.”

They went to somewhere quite far from where Jongin is standing and stood there, face to face, heart to heart.

“What’s going on, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol runs his hand in his hair, and Baekhyun could almost see tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“My girlfriend broke up with me.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched, why is he telling him this? What’s he got to do with this? What does he expect him to say? What _is_ he supposed to say?

Baekhyun opened his mouth, but his voice got stuck on his throat. His brain punches his heart slowly, “I’m sorry,” he managed to say. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol, I, are you okay?”

Chanyeol stared at him, sharp eyes punching through every walls in his body and soul, breaking every single one of them. “Am I okay? Fuck, I’m not okay Baekhyun, I’m not okay!” he yelled, attracting a couple pair of eyes. “I’m far from okay.”

Baekhyun rubs Chanyeol’s arm gently, making circular motion with his thumb. “Do you want to tell me how it happened?”

Chanyeol took a deep breath and exhales slowly before nodding. “We had a date here today,” he said. Baekhyun’s eyes widen in confusion, they were here too? “It was fun, we had fun, she had fun, I had fun, but that was before she said she wanted to go to the bathroom right before we were about to ride the roller coaster so that she doesn’t pee herself,” Chanyeol smiled at the end of his sentence.

Roller coaster. Chanyeol _would_ ride the roller coaster with him.

“Why? What happened?”

“So she went to the toilet and she entrusted her bag to me,” he continued, “that’s when I felt her phone vibrating inside her bag numerous of times, as if someone was continuously texting her, so, out of curiosity, I pulled it out.”

His face expression changed in just a matter of second, and Baekhyun’s heart starts to beat faster.

“And when I pulled her phone out, there were, tons of notifications as I expected, from a guy named ... Kasper? I don’t remember but the content of the messages I remember,” Chanyeol shuts his eyes.

_She cheated on him._

“It’s okay if you don’t want to continue.”

“No, I have to continue,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nods.

“When she returned from the bathroom, I had to ask her, I showed her her phone and asked the meaning of all those messages. And she just, started yelling at me, telling me that I’ve invaded her privacy, and of course I yelled back, asking her who the hell was Kasper. And after a couple of minutes she finally told me that.. she’s been cheating on me.”

Baekhyun gulped, heart thumping loudly. Why is Chanyeol telling him this? They’ve only known each other for about a month or so, shouldn’t he tell Jongin about this instead since they’ve been friends for most certainly longer than a month?

“Hey.. it’s okay..”

Chanyeol stared, “Don’t you have any questions?”

Questions? Yeah, a lot.

“That mark on your face.”

Chanyeol raised his hand to rub his cheek softly, erasing the lingering pain of the slap from his crazy girlfriend. No, ex-girlfriend.

“Can we,” Chanyeol asks, “take this conversation to my house?”

To Chanyeol’s house? But Baekhyun’s on a date with his soon-to-be boyfriend, Jongin! Who does he think he is, thinking he can just cancel Baekhyun’s plan of finally getting a boyfriend?

“But Jongin..”

Chanyeol places his hand on Baekhyun’s wrist and hold it gently. “Baekhyun, please,” he voices.

They stare into each other’s eyes, and everything around Baekhyun disappears, like what happened with Jongin earlier. But this time it’s different. When it was with Jongin, everything around them was filled with the color white, a color so plain and blank, like a canvas unpainted.

But when it’s with Chanyeol, everything around them was filled with color. A splash of red here and another splash there with the color blue, and then green, yellow, magenta, pearl aqua, pink, dots of peach, and every color that anyone can think of. The canvas was painted with so, so, so much unexplainable feelings.

Words were unspoken, but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol felt it too. He saw the colors too because right when his hand travels down to place Baekhyun’s hand in his, Baekhyun could feel the other’s heart beating in sync next to his.

What is it that you call it when two people just know that they are meant to be together?

Baekhyun nods. “I’ll tell Jongin.”

Telling Jongin was a bit of a challenge. He doesn’t want him to think that Chanyeol ruined their date, and he also doesn’t want him to think that he didn’t enjoy the date, because he did. He did enjoy the date, every single bits of it, even until the part where Jongin asked him to be his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Jongin greeted once Baekhyun reaches his standing spot. “Is Chanyeol okay?”

“No,” Baekhyun answered.

“Oh, what’s wrong?”

“Look, Jongin, this date was amazing, I enjoyed every part of it, I really do. I didn’t want it to end this fast, and I’m pretty sure you think that too,” a laugh could be heard along the lines. “But, I have something to talk about with Chanyeol, and he doesn’t want to talk about in a place where there are too many people, so,” Baekhyun sighed.

“I have to go.”

Jongin’s smiley face drops slowly, but he smiled again. “That’s okay, I understand. Chanyeol’s my friend too, and if he badly needs to talk to you then I can’t do anything about it.”

Silence.

“I really hope this won’t be our last though, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun paused for a second before nodding, “I hope so too.”

Baekhyun pulled him into a hug and whispered a “thank you” into Jongin’s ear. He ran back to Chanyeol after the hug and holds his hand again, letting the colors of the rainbow splash on their canvas again before they ran towards their little get away.

 

 

 

There was a little table in Chanyeol’s garage with two chairs across from each other. Baekhyun sat across from Chanyeol with a can of soda in his hand. Apparently, there were no drinks except for sodas inside the small refrigerator.

The room, the garage was quiet. And Baekhyun could’ve sworn that he’s never been in a silence this comfortable before. Baekhyun waited and waited for Chanyeol to open his mouth, to continue his explanation on the red mark on his cheek.

“So,” Chanyeol finally opens his mouth. “Thanks for joining me this evening, it is a big pleasure.”

Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol laughed too. “Why the pleasure is hardly yours, Sir, for it is all mine,” he says, taking a sip of his soda with his little pinkie finger up.

“Now, Sir,” Baekhyun continues, “Shall we get to the point?”

Chanyeol’s laugh slowed down as he tries to calm himself. He needs to he calm in order to tell the story.

“I don’t have any intention to be rude, Sir, but have you noticed this big red mark on my cheek? The one here?” Chanyeol asks, his accent becoming more and more ridiculous as he continue to speak. Baekhyun cackled.

“Oh, yes I have Sir, and it’s a pretty big mark if I may say,” Baekhyun’s lips formed an “o” as he laugh, sounding like Santa Claus.

Chanyeol imitates his laugh. “Believe it or not, I got it from my own girlfriend, Sir,” he laughed, but then coughed intentionally. “Or should I say, ex-girlfriend.”

Both of them laughed, but Baekhyun’s was genuine. He wasn’t sure about Chanyeol’s but he wanted it to be genuine too.

Baekhyun wipes the non existent tears on his eyes elegantly and stared at Chanyeol. “Okay, that’s enough roleplay now, what truly happened?”

Chanyeol raised his brows and took a sip of his soda. He lets out a sigh after gulping down. A sigh full of heartbreak and confusion.

“She slapped me.. because I said she wasn’t the only one whose heart was pointing towards someone else.”

Baekhyun stopped breathing. At least he thought he did. Chanyeol likes someone else? Chanyeol has another girlfriend? Who is he seeing? Why is he telling him this? Why does he care? How does he want him to react? Was Baekhyun the only one that felt the colors from earlier? What is this bullshit?

Baekhyun blinks, and blinks again. And again and again and again until he finally managed to choke out a short “Oh.”

He drank his soda too, gulping down every last drop of it to avoid Chanyeol’s eyes.

When he puts it down, he sees Chanyeol on the other side of the room, rummaging a bag, searching for something inside and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He walks towards their table and sat down again. Placing the crumpled paper in the middle.

It was filled with words.

Baekhyun squinted, trying to figure out what these words meant.

“What‘s this?”

Chanyeol clears his throat. “It’s a song lyric I wrote about a couple of weeks ago,” he said. “I want you to hear it.”

Baekhyun shivered at the sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice. And before he could even say anything, Chanyeol stood up and walks towards his acoustic guitar whose placed right beside his red guitar.

He sat back down, and pushed the paper towards Baekhyun, giving Baekhyun a full look of the lyrics.

Chanyeol began to strum his guitar, trying to remember the notes. And just like that, Baekhyun forgot about what Chanyeol said earlier about having someone else he likes.

“I thought about the person I mentioned earlier when I wrote this,” he said.

Nevermind then, the thought is back.

Chanyeol finally figured out the notes and starts to mumble the lyrics he wrote. “From the first time I’ve laid my eyes on this person, I knew that there‘s just something special about them.”

_Okay, stop._

Baekhyun clears his throat, “Well don’t you want to sing this song to them instead of singing it to me?”

Chanyeol shook his head, fingers still strumming his guitar. “I want to sing it to you first before finally making a special performance for them. It’s gonna be epic, filled with my love for them.”

Baekhyun wanted to barf, “Wow, you must really love this person,” he said in a tone so amused.

Chanyeol smiled softly and stared at the man in front of him. “I do.”

Baekhyun cleared his throat when he realized Chanyeol was staring at him, “Well, then how would they know this song is dedicated for them?”

Chanyeol’s eyes wander across the room, “They’ll know.”

He reaches the part where it’s finally time to sing the lyrics. “Try to sing it with me.”

“But I don’t know—“

_Give me attention_

Chanyeol starts, smiling. Baekhyun roll his eyes and begins to try to sing it with him.

 _I need it now_  
_Too much distance_  
_To figure it out, out loud_

“You getting it?”

 _Tracing patterns across a personal map_  
_And making pictures where the lines overlap_  
_Where the lines overlap_

“Now this part is the chorus, so it’s gonna sound different than the previous parts, you ready?” Chanyeol asks, fingers not stopping the rhythm.

Baekhyun nods.

 _No one is as lucky as us_  
_We’re not at the end but, oh we already won_  
_No one is as lucky as us_  
_Is as lucky as us_

Chanyeol stops his singing but his strumming continues. Making Baekhyun confused.

“The song ends here,” he exclaims, earning a shook of the head from Chanyeol.

“Listen to this and try to sing it with me.”

 _I’ve got a feeling if I sang this loud enough_  
_You would sing it back to me_

Baekhyun smiled and stared at Chanyeol, who’s also smiling, thinking about the lyrics on the spot.

“Come on, Baek, _I’ve got a feeling if I sang this loud enough—_?”

Baekhyun chuckled, “ _You would sing it back to me_.”

Chanyeol nods in excitement, and everything around them starts to change into splashes of colors of the rainbow. Each colors radiates the feeling of happiness and home. Chanyeol’s strumming of his acoustic guitar bounces on every colors and made them louder. Baekhyun smiled widely and starts to laugh until his eyes shapes like nothing but two crescent moons. Chanyeol laughs and shows his perfectly aligned pearly white teeth for the colors to see.

Baekhyun didn’t want this thing to end, he wants to stay in this room of colors forever, with a certain someone by his side, always there to hold his hands. Singing songs or the lyrics that were just made up a second ago.

Baekhyun looks at the laughing man in front of him with colors splashing behind him, making him look more colorful than he already looks.

And that’s when he realized that he’s in love with him.

But that’s when he realized that he can’t be in love with him.

Chanyeol ends the song with a final strum and a satisfied look on his face. “That was amazing! You were amazing,” he said the last sentence with a low voice.

The room falls into a silence as both of them stares into each other’s eyes, words were unspoken, yet hearts were yelling.

Baekhyun lets out a small laugh, “I see that you’re feeling better now, I’m glad.”

Chanyeol smiles and exhales a sigh. “All thanks to you, Baekhyun,” he lifts his can of soda to bump it with Baekhyun’s, and Baekhyun does the same thing.

But Baekhyun didn’t drink because his can was already empty. “You’re welcome,” he replied.

Baekhyun wanted to go home, he really did. He wasn’t sure why he stayed, Chanyeol doesn’t even like him, he doesn’t even see him that way. He probably doesn’t see the colors of the rainbow around them, and he probably can’t feel their heart beating loudly in sync next to each other.

“So,” comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth, “Care to explain these lyrics?”

Chanyeol grabs the paper that’s still has a lot of crumples in it and reads it silently in his mind, “Let’s see,” he scans the paper, and Baekhyun could see a little smile on his lips.

“Well, _give me attention_ means that I want that person to give me attention.”

Baekhyun laughed, his hand banging the little table. “Thank you, Captain Obvious, I really needed that explanation, wow,” and Chanyeol laughed.

“Okay, then choose a line.”

Tears were forming in the corner of Baekhyun’s eyes because of laughing and he had to wipe if before grabbing the paper from Chanyeol’s hand slowly. He hummed, reading each lines carefully.

“How about this part, _tracing patterns across a personal map and making pictures of where the lines overlap_ , yeah? What does it mean?” Baekhyun asks, putting the paper down slowly on the table after the question has been thrown.

Chanyeol’s eyes wander across the garage, thinking of how to make an understandable explanation about the lyrics. “The events that occurred in my and this person’s individual life seems to always overlap with each other, you know? Both of us are just, two very different individuals that just happens to know each other, to bump into each other in an overlapping line in this.. this personal map of mine. At least, that’s what I think.”

Baekhyun froze as he watches Chanyeol chuckle. Those were the most words Chanyeol’s ever said to him and he had to process it for a second. Both in his mind and in his head.

“So you’re saying that the overlapping events, or whatever it was, aren’t good news?”

Chanyeol shook his head slowly, “No, not at all,” he answers, a thin smile on his lips. A smile that looks like nothing but a forced smile full of pain.

Baekhyun didn’t know what to do, he thought about what events overlapped between Chanyeol and his crush. He wanted to ask him who his crush was and if he could tell him more about them, but he decided to keep it to himself, since it’s probably just someone he doesn’t know.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, “The next part where it says ‘ _no one is as lucky as us, we’re not at the end but oh we ready won_ ’ is basically saying that me and this person aren’t really together yet, but it feels like we already won, like we already conquered the world, or something, i guess,” Chanyeol chuckled at the end.

Baekhyun never thought that Chanyeol is actually a pretty cheerful person. Maybe he’s just scary and cold around people he’s not familiar with. Like Baekhyun who barged into the garage telling him to stop playing his guitar during their first encounter. Baekhyun finds it funny now for some reason.

“Well, why don’t you just ask her to officially be together, I mean, what’s taking you so long?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol stared, the room fell into complete silence as none of them spoke words.

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol’s eyes before slowly moving down to his lips. With the distance so close, Baekhyun wondered how Chanyeol’s lips would feel against his, how Chanyeol would taste like, how it would feel like to finally close the distance between them, and how bad he really wants their lips to met.

So he did.

Without second thoughts, Baekhyun inched forward with closed eyes and crashed his lips to Chanyeol’s. It was true, his lips were as soft as he imagined and he tasted like nothing but the soda he drank earlier.

Baekhyun deepened the kiss a little more before finally pulling back, only to see Chanyeol opening his closed eyes.

He closed his eyes?

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows as he realized what he just did, and immediately avoid any eye contacts with the man in front of him. “I’m sorry, I was just-“ Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s eyes, he searched and searched for answers whether he enjoyed the kiss like he did, or not, but there was nothing there.

“I’m sorry, I should get going now,” Baekhyun stood up from his seat and walked towards the garage door.

“Wait, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol caught up and grabbed his wrist, but Baekhyun instantly yanked it off.

They stared at each other, they had so many words to say to each other, but didn’t know where and how to start.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

Why was he apologizing?

“God! Because you're just so—" Baekhyun paused to stare at the taller man's confused face. "I should.. stop seeing you.”

Chanyeol stared in confusion, Baekhyun gave him a smile that lasted only a second before opening the garage door and excuse himself out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’ve officially graduated!” said the beautiful lady that has her hair in a perfect bun. Baekhyun gave the lady a big hug and gave her a pat in the back.

“Thank you, mom,” he said, pulling off to stare at his mother. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

His mother laughed, “Oh, don’t be ridiculous, dear, all I did was cook you meals every midnight because you’re always hungry everytime you stay up late to study,” she says before wrapping her arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

“Dude!”

Chanja ran up to Baekhyun and hit him in the head playfully. “Hey!” Baekhyun yelled before giving Chanja a big and proud hug. They pat each other’s back as they laugh together. “I can’t believe we did it!”

“I can’t believe we’re out of this hell!” Chanja said, still laughing.

“Baekhyun, honey,” his mother called, “Someone’s here to see you,” she said with a smile and pointed towards someone standing not so far away from where they are, a tall man excluding himself from the highschool crowd, smiling at him.

Baekhyun’s face lights up as he immediately ran towards the smiling man waiting for him. Leaving Chanja who is shaking his head.

“Jongin!” he yelled before falling into his boyfriend’s loving arms.

“Hi, babe,” Jongin greeted, and gave him a kiss on the lips. “I’m so happy for you.”

Baekhyun giggled as he pushed away a couple strands of Jongin’s hair from his face. “Thank you,” he said softly, “I miss you, you know, I’m sorry we haven’t had the time to see each other because of my studies.”

Jongin shook his head slowly, and gave Baekhyun a loving smile. “There’s no need to apologize, idiot, it was worth it. I mean, look at you! You got the 2nd highest score out of all students, so all of those sleepless nights filled with loneliness was definitely worth it.”

Baekhyun chuckled before he buried his head to Jongin’s chest. “Thank you, I’m so lucky to have you.”

Jongin smiled, he caressed Baekhyun’s hair and kissed the crown of his head.

Baekhyun bit his lip, “So, are you busy today? Because I was thinking maybe we could.. you know,” Baekhyun finger trailed down to Jongin’s chest.

Jongin lets out a small laugh and grabbed both of Baekhyun’s hand in his. “As much as I would absolutely love to do that, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Jongin sighed, “I have to perform later, and I really can’t miss it since we’re gonna get paid with twice amount of money that we got from our last performance, which is why I have to practice now,” he explained carefully, searching for something in Baekhyun’s eyes. “If you’re not busy, I was hoping you could watch me perform?”

Baekhyun’s face froze for a second, but he immediately smiled again. “Yeah, no, no I’m not busy! I’ll be sure to watch, what time is your performance?”

“Well, it’s not until later, but don’t worry, I’ll come pick you up,” answered Jongin.

“Yeah, totally!”

Jongin smiled before kissing Baekhyun, “So, I’ll see you then?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Love you.”

Baekhyun‘s breath got caught in his throat for a second before he managed to reply, “Love you too.”

 

 

“So.. no hooking up?” Chanja asked, appearing out of nowhere beside Baekhyun.

“Sadly no, but I’m gonna watch him perform later, are you coming?”

Chanja gave Baekhyun a questionable look. “Duh.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun walked back and forth around his room without a shirt on, trying hard to get his mind straight, and not think about anything else except Jongin and his blue colored bass on stage. He tried not to think about it, not to think about _him_. He continues to walk back and forth across his room for about, not realizing that Jongin is already outside of his house, waiting for him.

“Baekhyun, honey, Jongin is waiting for you outside!” he could hear his mom‘s shout coming from downstairs.

Baekhyun groans, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be down in a sec!”

Baekhyun rummages through his closet, searching for something to wear. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he cursed. What was he trying to find anyway? He’s just gonna go watch Jongin perform, besides, the place is probably gonna be like nothing but a club. Jongin’s probably already seen him wear every single piece of clothing he has in his closet.

“Baekhyun!”

“I got it, mom!”

Baekhyun decided to wear nothing but loose white shirt with the hem tucked inside blue ripped jeans. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, allowing his collarbones to show. Lots of people say his best features are his collarbones and truthfully, he agrees.

He grabbed his phone and wallet and put them in his jeans’ pockets before finally hurrying his way down the stairs. “Sorry!” he said upon seeing his boyfriend standing by the door.

“Damn,” Jongin muttered, he walked towards Baekhyun and buttoned up his shirt. “You should cover yourself, young man, don’t let anyone see what’s mine.”

Baekhyun chuckled and undo what Jongin just did. “What’s yours, huh, the last time I checked, these sexy collarbones belongs to me.”

Jongin rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around Baekhyun. “Don’t worry, Ms. Byun, I’ll return your son.”

Baekhyun’s mother laughed, “There’s nothing to worry about! Go have fun.”

 

 

 

The place was as crowded as expected, there were a couple of bars inside too, as Baekhyun expected as well. This place was definitely no different than a club, which somehow made Baekhyun sigh in relief. Except that there’s a big stage with a lot of music equipments.

“Baekhyun!” he heard a familiar voice and turned his head to see his best friend with his other highschool friends.

Baekhyun walk towards Chanja whilst holding Jongin’s hand. “Hey! I see you brought practically everyone here,” he chuckled.

“We graduated, so might as well make the most out of tonight,” said Jongdae, earning a smile from Baekhyun and Jongin.

“Say, uh, I have to get ready my stage is in like, I don’t know, 5 minutes,” Jongin kissed Baekhyun, “I’ll see you later.”

“Oh, yeah, break a leg, babe!”

They kissed one more time before Jongin vanished into the crowd. Chanja observed from the side. “You know my brother’s here, right.”

Baekhyun turned his head to see Chanja with a drink already in his hand. He stepped closer and ordered one for himself. “Yeah, so?”

Chanja shrugged, “Just saying.”

 

 

 

The crowd in the club cheered loud once a young mc made his way to the stage and stood in the middle with a mic in his hand, and a smile plastered across his face. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he paused for a bit to scan the crowd.

“Variation Five.”

The cheering of the crowd got so much louder than before, and Baekhyun was also screaming at the top of his lungs with an anticipating beating heart. He watches the members of the band step onto the stage one by one and his eyes lights up once he sees his boyfriend with his blue colored bass and hair that is now styled. Baekhyun waved his hand to make sure Jongin knows where he’s at, and Jongin gave him a smile.

Baekhyun saw Sehun and Junmyeon walking up to the stage together, proudly showing that they’re still together and going strong. Kyungsoo walks up to the mic in the center. His hair was no longer fiery red, Baekhyun noticed. It was dyed with the color black and he no longer had an undercut.

Baekhyun smiled as his mind recall the memory of meeting them for the first time, it was unforgettable, honest.

The clapping of Baekhyun’s hands slowed down once a certain tall male carrying a familiar red guitar walks up to the stage, making the crowd go even crazier than before. His stage presence was too noticeable for Baekhyun not to notice. He walked towards Kyungsoo’s left side to and waved his hand at the crowd. Many people waved back, mostly girls.

Baekhyun tried not to stare at him and just give all of his attention to Jongin instead. Failing miserably once the tall man with the red guitar’s eyes met his.

It felt like the whole world stopped, like there was no tick of time. The sound of the cheering fade away and all Baekhyun could see and hear was Park Chanyeol. All lights fall upon him and it was as if he’s the only one standing on stage. Him and his beloved red guitar.

“Baekhyun, what‘s wrong?” a voice snapped him out of his mind. He turned his head to see his best friend with a worried look on his face.

“Huh?”

Chanja snorted, “You look stunned.”

Baekhyun shook his head and laugh, “No, I just- I need to sit down.”

“What? But they’re about to start!”

“I know, I’m just feeling a little dizzy right now, so I’ll be watching from the bar.”

Chanja nods and muttered a quiet “okay” before giving Baekhyun a pat on the shoulder. Baekhyun turned around and walk towards the bar, sitting down in one of the stools.

“Let me hear you scream!” Chanyeol shouted, and the crowd shouts back. The members laughed, and Chanyeol laughed harder. “Thank you for making your time to see us, and without further ado, we are Variation Five.”

Sehun started with the drums and then followed by the rest of them. The crowd cheers loudly, jumping at the same time together.

Baekhyun could only nod his head to the rhythm of the song he’s never heard before with a drink in his hand. He could see Jongin sparing him a glance from time to time, making him blush unintentionally.

He’s trying so hard to not stare at the male on Kyungsoo’s laugh with the unbelievably huge stage presence, harmonizing with Kyungsoo’s voice. He could see Chanja and his friends having fun, and he’s more than glad to know that Chanja’s finally getting along with his brother.

The night falls deeper, and Baekhyun could feel himself slowly getting drunk with the amount of drinks he drank. God, how many has it been? Why is he drinking so much anyway? Baekhyun rests his head on his hand as he continues to watch Variation Five.

They’ve already performed at least 3 songs for as long as Baekhyun could remember, he wasn’t sure because he was probably dozing off the whole time. He wonders how Jongin felt like, seeing his boyfriend dozing off during his performance. Baekhyun could’ve felt bad, if he’s not drunk.

“Baekhyun,” Chanja called, Baekhyun opened his eyes. “Are you drunk?”

Baekhyun shrugged.

A sigh coming from Chanja could be heard. “Come on, they’re gonna perform their last song, you’ve gotta at least enjoy this one.” Chanja dragged Baekhyun by the hand to stand together with him and his friends. Baekhyun groaned in disapproval, but didn’t fight back and just let Chanja dragged him into the crowd.

“Wild crowd,” Kyungsoo said while panting, and the crowd cheered in response.

Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a slight nod and Chanyeol took his mic off the stand. “This last song is a song that I personally wrote for someone, but I wouldn’t mind sharing it with you guys because it’s a song that I feel like many of you can relate,” he paused for a second.

“I wasn’t planning to take this song to the stage, but my buddy Kyungsoo here,” he puts his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “Insisted that we should perform it.”

The crowd cheers, making Chanyeol smile.

“So,” he placed his fingers on the guitar strings and smiled.

“This is where the lines overlap.”

The crowd cheered louder once Chanyeol starts the song by strumming his red guitar. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows as he tries to squeeze himself thru the crowd to see the stage because he really can’t see anything right now.

_Give me attention_

Baekhyun paused. Wait. This can’t be.

_I need it now_

Baekhyun forces himself to squeeze through the crowd and he finally managed to get a clear view of the stage. He could see Chanyeol leading the song, being the one singing instead of Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo being the one doing the second vocals. Baekhyun crossed his arms on his chest as he continues to listen to what Chanyeol has to say.

“ _Tracing patterns across a personal map, making pictures where the lines overlap_ , come on!” he motions the crowd to sing it with him and the crowd did.

“ _Where the lines overlap!_ ”

Baekhyun didn’t sing with the crowd.

“ _No one is as lucky as us! We’re not at the end, but oh we already won!_ ”

The overwhelming feeling made Baekhyun realize that he shouldn’t be here. He remembered when Chanyeol talks about writing this song for someone he likes and that person is probably here right now, most certainly standing right in front of the line. Chanyeol was probably just singing this song as some kind of a birthday present for that person.

“Hey, Baekhyun! Where are you going?!” Chanja called.

Baekhyun continue to make his way to the door, not looking back, nor thinking straight. “Home.”

“Wait, you can’t go home yet, you have to stay!“

“Leave me alone!”

Baekhyun stopped his track once he heard a familiar tone, his heart was beating so loud rhythmically with the drums he could almost feel it jumping out of his chest.

“ _I’ve got a feeling if I sang this loud enough, you would sing it back to me_.”

Baekhyun turned around, his eyes instantly meeting the tall vocalist with the red guitar singing those lines to him. Beating the fuck out of his heart. Baekhyun brought his hands to his mouth, his fingers gently brushing against his lips, and he could feel his visions getting blurry because of the tears welling up in his eyes.

The rest of the people in the club disappeared into thin air, including Jongin. And there was only the two of them, sitting face to face with a soda on their hand in the garage. With colors splashing everywhere. Baekhyun had forgotten about the colors, he’s never seen them ever since he left the garage that night. No colors were ever seen everytime he’s hanging out with Jongin.

Chanyeol’s eyes were filled with noticeable hope and longing, and are staring straight into Baekhyun’s as he continues to sing the lyrics of the song he personally wrote.

“ _I’ve got a feeling if I sang this loud enough_ ,” he stopped and stared at Baekhyun, eyebrows rising, anticipating something.

Baekhyun’s visions begins to get even more blurry with tears before he slowly move his hands down and whispered.

“ _You would sing it back to me_.”

Suddenly, Chanyeol’s face was nothing but all smiles as he continues to sing, “Repeat after me, _I’ve got a feeling!_ ”

“ _I’ve got a feeling!_ ” Baekhyun and the crowd repeats.

“ _You would sing it back to me!_ ”

The crowd repeats and Chanyeol did a highnote along with Kyungsoo’s help and the crowd cheered the loudest cheer of the night.

A tear fell down Baekhyun’s cheeks as he continues to watch the man he’s ever dreamed of having, he puts his hands on his mouth to prevent his sobs getting louder than it already was. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol noticed him sobbing at the back of the crowd, he wanted to stop crying but he couldn’t. He doesn’t even know why he was crying.

The band continues the song and until the last strum of Chanyeol’s red guitar, Baekhyun was still sobbing. His shoulders were starting to tremble and he just feels like dropping into Chanyeol’s arms and run away with him to paradise of colors.

“Thank you, we’re Variation Five,” Chanyeol said, waving to the crowd. His eyes catches Baekhyun’s and he immediately disappeared off the stage.

Baekhyun steps backwards until he hits the wall, he could’ve just ran away from there and forget what happened, but he stayed. He stayed and wait for Chanyeol to appear from the crowd with those big ears of him.

“Baekhyun!” called a deep voice. Baekhyun turned to the source of the sound and sees Chanyeol making his way towards him with inviting arms.

Baekhyun ran towards Chanyeol without any second thoughts and wrap his arms around the giant’s shoulder, lifting himself up. Chanyeol returned the hug by squeezing him closer to him, burying his head into Baekhyun’s shoulder with a hunched back.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, I love you, I love you so much,” cried Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lets out a laugh that sounded more like a sob, “I love you too, Baekhyun, so damn much,” he whispered.

They cried into each other’s arms and it felt like the crowd around then disappeared. Baekhyun’s dreamed of being in Chanyeol’s arms ever since Chanyeol asked him to play the piano, not knowing that he played an anime opening song. He’s dreamed of being wrapped around Chanyeol’s arms in a warm hug and he finally got it.

Chanyeol slowly pulled Baekhyun back and stared into his eyes. Baekhyun stared back, eyes shiny from the tears welling up inside and he laughed, turning his eyes into crescent shaped filled with stars, as the tear dropped from both his eyes.

They stared into each other’s eyes before finally closing the small gap between them by crashing their lips together. The kiss was different from their first kiss, it was passionate and was full of all kinds of emotions and loving in it. They laugh in between kisses, laugh full of nothing but happiness as the world around them vanishes into thin air.

“Wow, um.”

Baekhyun pulled from the kiss to look at the source of the sound. It was Jongin, standing behind Chanyeol, with both his hands inside the pocket of his jeans.

Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol, “Jongin, I—“

Jongin lifts his hand up to stop Baekhyun from talking, Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows.

“Look, Baekhyun, I know what you’re going to say, so let me say what I have to say,” Jongin cleared his throat and Baekhyun payed attention.

Jongin took a step closer. “These past months, I have been nothing but grateful for getting the chance to get to know you, to be in a relationship with you, to have built something that I thought was wonderful with you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes started to get teary again. But he still pays attention.

“But everytime I’m with you, I always feel like, you’re not there with me, Baekhyun,” Jongin explained. “For so long, I’ve been trying to figure out the reason why it feels like you’re not there with me, but then I always remember our first date at the amusement park.”

Baekhyun recalled.

“I remember the way you look at him,” Jongin’s eyes motioned towards Chanyeol.

“So the past weeks, I always felt like I was keeping you from Chanyeol, which I extremely feel guilty about, yet I still can’t bring myself to talk to you about it,” Jongin paused. “Because I loved you Baekhyun, really.”

Baekhyun breath got stuck in his throat. “I loved you too, Jongin.”

“But I can’t be with you knowing that you want to be with someone else.”

Jongin stepped closer, and hold Baekhyun’s hands in his while staring straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Go be with him,” he said, and instantly received a hug from Baekhyun.

“Thank you,” whispered Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned around and looks at Chanyeol, ignoring the loud music playing in the background and the crowd full of people bumping into each other. Because for now, there was only the two of them in the world.

Chanyeol reached his hand out, motioning Baekhyun to come closer to him, and Baekhyun did. Chanyeol held Baekhyun closer and kissed him again.

“Should we take this somewhere else?” Chanyeol whispered.

Baekhyun chuckled, “Like where, the garage?”

“That is a brilliant suggestion, young man.”

The both of them laugh in between kisses before Chanyeol slowly took Baekhyun’s hand and bring him outside.

“Hey, so you do know that I wrote that song for you, right?”

Baekhyun stared.

“No?”

Chanyeol laughed while wearing a confused look. “You’re kidding?”

Baekhyun’s cheeks puffed before he snorted a laugh. “Yeah, of course I do! In fact, I just figured that out earlier. I didn’t know that song was for me when you sang it back at the garage.”

“Well, now you know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s thumb motions circles on Chanyeol’s chest as the both of them lies down in a comfortable silence, skin against skin with their legs intertwined with each other. “Hey, so uh,” Baekhyun breaks the silence. “I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol stared at the smaller man whose laying down on his chest. He lifts his hand up to caress Baekhyun’s hair gently, “What are you sorry for?”

“For shutting you off for months after we had our first kiss, and after you broke up with your girlfriend,” he answered. “I guess that was kind of a jerk move.”

“Hey, look at me.”

Baekhyun looks up, his hand stopped motioning circles on Chanyeol’s chest.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. You gave me time to think about everything, and besides,” Chanyeol held Baekhyun closer. “I’m glad you’re here with me now.”

Baekhyun chuckled, he then turned around and lie down on his elbows, staring into Chanyeol’s eyes. “I’m glad too,” he moved forward and kissed Chanyeol.

“Do you think Chanja’s okay with us?”

“What makes you think he’s not okay?”

Baekhyun scoffs, “I mean, your brother and your best friend? Isn’t that a little weird?”

Chanyeol’s eyes wander across his room, “Do you think it’s weird?”

Baekhyun shook his head with a laugh before kissing Chanyeol again.

“Also, nice room,” Baekhyun said, making Chanyeol laugh. “Although I was expecting us to do it in the garage though.”

“Well, then,” says Chanyeol with a sigh. “Up for another round in the garage?” he ask, rising one of his eyebrows.

Baekhyun scoffed, he cupped Chanyeol's face and kissed him again, slowly. "You're so hot, you know that?" he whispered.

Chanyeol hums, "Yeah, I think so."

Baekhyun hit Chanyeol's chest gently, "What a jerk!"

A chuckle left Chanyeol's mouth, "So, is that a yes for another round in the garage?"

"Mmm, maybe?"

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun another kiss, "I'm so lucky."

Baekhyun raised both of his eyebrows. “I guess no one is as lucky as us.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i just wrote tbh lol! but i had fun writing it so i hope u enjoyed reading it! ik the ending is kinda weird and perhaps rushed aaa sorry !!
> 
> but thanks for reading! lotsa love!


End file.
